In dynamic situations (incidents), public safety officers may need to communicate with officers and groups (targets) that are not part of their day-to-day team. As such, these targets will not be programmed into an officer's radio or address book, and may not even be readily identifiable to the officer desiring such communications. However, objects such as police cars, command vans, etc., associated with and/or in the vicinity of the targets usually have some noticeable indicators such as color patterns, text signs, symbols, and the like, that represent directly or indirectly their agency and identity within the agency and that is readily describable.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for using an object descriptor and a relationship between the object and a target to determine the target and facilitate communications with the target.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.